Coming Home
by Krox1
Summary: It's been one whole year since Wally has died, but somehow, he's made it back, and he is ready to fix the broken bird he left behind. Wally/Dick. After Season Two. Maybe to be continued?


**Title: **_Coming Home_

**Pairing: **_Wally West/Dick Grayson (BirdFlash)_

**Warnings: **_None~_

**A/N: **_I should be in bed right now, but I had to write it._

**Summary: **_It's been one whole year since Wally has died, but somehow, he's made it back, and he is ready to fix the broken bird he left behind. Wally/Dick. After Season Two._

**o-O-o**

To say Wally was fed up was an understatement. He was fed up of being constantly watched over, to have to give more blood out for testing (he was beginning to think Batman was actually a vampire or something) and was really fed up as being referred to as a 'clone'. Now he really knew how Connor felt. He sighed, sitting in his make shift room in the Watchtower – more like a small prison – and waited for someone to bring him some food. A speedster had to eat, after all.

He had been back for... a week? Something like that. And all he really wanted to do was go home and see Dick. Not explain over and over again that he honestly had no idea how he was back, but he was and that's what mattered. His uncle had informed him in a shaky voice that it had been a year since his apparent 'death' but it had felt like a heartbeat to Wally. One second he had been telling Barry to tell Dick he loved him, and the next? Crash landing next to the Flash museum, with no idea of what had just happened.

A small knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts, sending Barry a small smile as he came through with a tray full of food. "Hey kid, thought you would be hungry after giving half your blood away." His uncle's voice was light, the way Wally remembered it. That was a change – the whole week it had sounded strained, as if he was physically stopping himself from getting his hopes up that Wally was actually back.

"You have no idea." Wally grinned, taking the tray. "How are the twins, Barry?"

"They're good." He smiled. "Loud, of course, but that's just how I wanted them. You gotta meet them, Wally. They would really love you."

"Don't worry, I am gonna meet them. Just whenever I get out of here..." Wally mumbled, playing around with his food.

"... Actually, about that, kid." Barry started slowly, making Wally's green eyes flash up to watch him. _Oh great, here it comes. I'm never getting out of here._

"Yeah, uncle B?"

"You can get out of here, and go home, tonight." Barry said, his smile widening. Wally stared at him, shocked, before pushing the tray back into his uncle's hands, jumping up, his eyes wide.

"What? I can? Really? I can go home and see Dick? I don't have to stay here any more? Really?"

"Really really." Barry chuckled. "Kid, calm down, you're vibrating." Slowly, Wally managed to make himself sit, only to be handed back the tray. "But before you go anywhere, you need to eat. And we need to talk. It's been a year, Wally... Dick didn't handle what happened so well. And him seeing you... well, this could either go one way or another way. Batman is really worried about him. Dick is a lot more distant with everyone nowadays... even with the team. He really has just shut down from it all, so if he reacts badly to seeing you, don't take it personally. Give it time. He needs to adjust to having you back in his life."

Wally frowned, but forced himself to eat. "Is he still working as Nightwing?"

"Yes... that's really the only way we communicate with him." Barry sighed. "Things changed when you died, Wally. For the worse."

"So I can see... I'll make him better again, Barry."

"Good luck, kid. Good luck."

**o-O-o**

"Come on, Brucely." Dick mumbled, watching as the dog slowly sniffed the ground. Something had caught his attention tonight, but Dick didn't want to wait around tonight. He gave him a small tug on his leash, but the dog refused to move. Sighing, Dick gave up and let the dog have his own way. There was no point in trying to get him to move. _If Wally was here, he would have got him to move... But he's not._

He had been trying to ignore the pain in his chest when he thought that he had actually made it a year without Wally by his side. It had been a horrible one; looking back on it now, it had passed by like a blur, but each day had seemed to drag out. The apartment he and Wally had shared was so empty now, and so dull. The idea of moving out of that place had sprung to his mind so many times, but the idea or the hope of Wally coming back made him hold onto it. But it had been a year. And there had been nothing.

He had lost contact with his friends, only speaking to them when they required information he had, or when it was their birthdays... Actually, thinking back, he had missed Kaldur's birthday. He had probably promised M'gann that he would be there to celebrate it, but it had slipped his mind. She had most likely known he wouldn't have come, anyway. They had given up on him, just like he had wanted.

His family were another thing he had lost. He knew if he ever went to Gotham to check in, so to speak, he would be welcomed back with open arms. But in his own, messed up head, that was like defeat. Going back to daddy, or something stupid like that. No, he was strong enough to deal with this himself – he had survived a year, he could survive a few more.

He was always getting lost in his thoughts nowadays, so much so that he hardly heard Brucely's excited bark, only felt the sharp tug on his hand. Before he could grab back the leash, his dog had set off through the park, barking wildly.

"Brucely!" Dick yelled, not really caring if he woke up anyone in the surrounding houses – his dogs crazy barking probably already had. He instantly began to run after the dog who had rounded the corner, making Dick lose sight of him. He had probably seen a cat, or something like that, thinking that he could catch it.

As he turned the corner, he caught sight of Brucely on top of someone, licking their face. Sighing, Dick tried to compose himself as he made his way over, apologises spilling from his lips as if they were automatic.

"I'm really sorry about-" Dick froze, his eyes wide as he stared down at the familiar face. Green eyes stared back at him, a small smile on his face. Wally. It was Wally. Wallace West. Wallace West was smiling at him.

… _But he's dead. It's an imposter. _

Dick's fist shot out, cracking against the red head's nose, making blood freely roll out of it. He ignore the imposter's pained grunt as he got on his knee's, holding down the man's neck. "I don't know who the hell you are, or who sent you, but I know for sure that the man you are imposing is dead, so don't try and pull this bullshit on me."

"Jeez..." Wally wheezed out, lying still; when his uncle had told him Dick was bad... he wasn't expecting this. "I was... at least expecting... a hug..."

"Shut up!" Dick yelled out, blinking furiously. "Stop speaking a-and acting like him! It's sick! He is dead!"

"Didn't you get... Bruce's call?" He whispered, a frown on his face. "He said... he would call you..." The grip on his neck tightened as Dick fished out his phone from his pocket, ignoring the soft whines from Brucely, who sat by Wally's head.

Dick looked down at his phone, frowning. Three missed calls, all from Bruce. Hesitantly, he called him back, listening to his words. After five minutes, the grip that he had one Wally's neck had been released, only lying there uselessly as he listened to Bruce explaining what had happened, and what was going on. When he hung up, he said nothing, only stared blankly ahead into the darkness, trying to process the information he had gotten. Slowly, Wally shifted and sat up, the blood still on his face but the bleeding had stopped. He watched Dick, before taking his hand, leaning against him.

"I'm back. No more going away." He whispered, just as Dick began to cry. He manoeuvred Dick so that the first Boy Wonder was against his chest, hiding his face into the red head's neck. Wally gently hushed him, rocking him as if he was the little ten year old he had first met, and let the tears out. He knew it was what his love needed, and he knew it would help him. Dick had a tenancy to keep things inside of him, which made him cold and unmoving. If Wally could drag him away from being that person... he would get his boyfriend back.

The must have sat on the cold ground of the park for twenty minutes; Dick crying quietly to Wally and Brucely giving out soft whines every now and then. Slowly, the tears stopped, and Dick pulled away from Wally's chest, his red and puffy eyes meeting green understanding ones. He leaned forward, as if to kiss him, but stopped himself.

"How..." He whispered, so quietly that Wally himself hardly heard it, even thought they were so close.

"Not sure... Turns out the universe didn't want me to leave just yet." He smiled, hoping to coax one out of Dick. "Have I not earned a kiss yet, babe? Or are you going to keep we waiting?"

Dick, however, didn't kiss him. There was a panicked voice screaming in his head that if he did it, Wally would disappear and he would wake up in his bedroom, alone again. His hands did begin to slowly trace out his collar bones, feeling them, remembering them. "... A whole year." He managed to say.

"I know." Wally replied quietly back. "I'm so sorry..."

"... God Wally, you have no idea... I've been so lost..." Dick murmured, a fresh tear escaping down his already wet cheek. "So many times I just wanted too..."

"I would have felt the way, if it had been the other way around." Wally nodded, ignoring the tightening in his chest; the idea of Dick killing himself... it terrified him. To think that if he had done it he would have come back to nothing but a grave. But, it was okay. He was back, and Dick didn't have to think or feel that way any longer.

"... I... I want to kiss you..." Dick started, looking down.

"But?" Wally prompted, one delicate finger hooking under Dick's chin.

"I know that when I do, you'll be gone again... For good."

"You're wrong, babe. I swear." He replied, tilting Dick's face upwards so he could meet those baby blue eyes he never stopped loving.

"Then... can you... can you kiss me?" Dick asked, hardly getting the words out before Wally's mouth covered his own.

He froze up instantly, waiting to feel his bed sheets and a cold side to the bed, but it never came. It was just him, Wally and Brucely, in the darkness of the park, wrapped like a tight blanket around them. The kiss reminded him of when they first did it; just when the team joined together. They had celebrated their first success by a simple, nerve wrecking kiss, just like this one. But slowly, that feeling was pushed away by the desperate love that the two men needed, making them grasp tightly to each other. A year seemed so little but it had been far too long, the emotions that were put into the kiss showed that. Soon enough, they both had tears running down their face's, but this time, they were happy ones. Wally was still here, the kiss hadn't forced them apart.

Dick pulled back, leaning his forehead against Wally's breathing heavily. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Wally muttered to him; "So, we still on for Paris?" The sentence made Dick pause, before letting out a chocked laugh, leaning forward to kiss Wally.

The year apart had shown them that they had to make ever minute with each other count, and Dick planned on making that happen. He couldn't – wouldn't – lose Wally again. They had been blessed with a second chance, and they both silently agreed not to waste it. Wally was coming home, and that was all the younger male could ask for.

**o-O-o**

_I was planning on writing more... only if people are interested?_

_Because, you know, heroes never die. :)_


End file.
